Shuriman Continent
Shurima Continent is the southern continent of Runeterra. The most predominant nation on this continent is Shurima from which it gained its name. This continent is now connected to Valoran through a small artificial land bridge where modern day Piltover and Zaun are located. This continent was part of Valoran before the event that shattered the continent into two. History The Rune Wars Centuries ago, magical artifacts called ‘World Runes’ have been rediscovered. Over the following decades after such event, knowledge of the Runes began to spread as more were unearthed. The world’s brightest minds studied the ancient glyphs, attempting to determine the powers they possessed. Few could even begin to understand the importance of their origins, or the sheer power held within them. Some surmised that the Runes were integral to the creation of Runeterra itself. The first use of these mysterious artifacts proved catastrophic, as they reshaped the landscape of entire nations. Mistrust quickly grew as those who knew of the Runes imagined such “Makers’ Might” being used as a weapon. Conflicts later related to these magical artifacts were known as the Rune Wars. Open warfare raged across Runeterra. The first horrors of the Rune Wars sparked fear and aggression among those who now realized the power at their command. and his master, Tyrus, have sought out to lock away every World Rune beyond the reach of man for the protection of Runeterra. Some complied with their pleas, others dismissed them due to their new found powers and influence. After an incident with Tyrus, Ryze later on continued his journey alone in gathering all Runic artifacts so as to prevent another Rune War from starting and possibly destroying the world. Locations Map of Shuriman (Continent) There are many regions and settlements on the Shuriman Continent. The most well-known are: North= * Aurma * (numerous gateways) * Kumangra ** Kumangra Song-Market District ** Tonnika Market *** Cazworth's Exotic Goods * (south) ** Bel'zhun ** Tereshni ** Urzeris |-| East= * Ixtal Jungle ** North Jungle *** Kalduga **** Kalduga (ruins) **** Kalduga Outpost *** Kumungu *** Mudtown *** Serpentine River (north) **** Serpentine Delta (north) ***** Venaru ****** Pillar of Sorrows ** South Jungle *** Amarantine Coast *** Harelport *** ' ' **** Ixaocan ***** Cardinal Arcology ***** Magma Arcology ***** Water Arcology **** Kiilash Village **** Serpentine River (Ixtal) ***** Paretha **** Vale of Silver Mist *** Plague Arbor *** Serpentine River (south) **** Serpentine Delta (south) *** Tikras *** Nidalee's Cougar Pack *** Gardens of Zyr |-| South= * (ruins) ** Bai-Zhek ** Icathia City *** Zilean's Tower (time displaced) ** Saabera *** The Rupture |-| West= * Mount Targon ** Ring of The Mountain *** Rakkor Caves **** Ancient Thresholds **** Temple of the Lunari **** Temple of the Solstice ***** Prayer Shrine ** Upper Slopes *** Astral Grove *** Divine Carvings *** Frozen Lake *** Marus Omegnum *** Patterns of The Dead ** The Peak *** Targon Prime |-| Central= * ** North Shurima *** Kalamanda *** Nashramae **** Market Of Illumination **** Sun Disc Replica *** Parnesa *** Odyn Valley **** Crystal Scar *** Zuretta ** East Shurima *** Great Sai (east) **** Astrologer's Tower ***** Temple of the Sun **** Mother of Life River (east) ***** Vekaura ****** Sun Disc Replica **** Kenethet **** World Rune Archives ** South Shurima *** Antathir *** Sai Khaleek **** Kahleek (ruins) **** Khaleek River ***** Marrowmark ****** Marrowmark Market *** Renek River **** Zirima *** Sai Faraj **** City of Gardens (ruins) **** Faraj (ruins) **** Zoantha Cascade ***** Lost City (ruins) ****** World Rune pedestal *** Southern Dune Wanderer Tribes *** Valley of Song *** Zuretta (old) ** West Shurima *** Great Sai (west) **** Mother of Life River (west) ***** Amakra ***** Nerimazeth ****** Sun Disc (ruins) ***** Saikhal ****** Path of Dust ***** Shurima City ****** Sun Disc ******* Emperors Way Road ******** Steps of Ascension ********* Cycle of Ascension ******* Great Library of Nasus ******* Library of the Sun ******* Oasis of the Dawn ******* Palace of Ten Thousand Pillars ******* Scholes Palace ******* Tomb of the Emperors ******* Temple of the Sun ***** Tomb of Ne'Zuk Media Videos= ;Related Videos Runeterra Awaits Interactive Map - League Of Legends| Ryze Call of Power Cinematic - League of Legends| Book of Thresholds Yuumi Champion Teaser - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Runeterra crests old.jpg|Old Runeterra Crests Runeterra Map old.png|Map of Runeterra (old) Shurima map.jpg|Map of Shurima Runeterra Medarda map.jpg|Map of Runeterra, Piltover Area (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Runeterra Biome map concept 01.jpg|Runeterra Biome Map Concept 1 Runeterra Biome map concept 02.jpg|Runeterra Biome Map Concept 2 Runeterra map concept 01.jpg|Runeterra Map Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Runeterra map concept 02.jpg|Runeterra Map Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Runeterra map concept 03.jpg|Runeterra Map Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Runeterra map concept 04.jpg|Runeterra Map Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Runeterra map concept 05.jpg|Runeterra Map Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 03.png|Runeterra in The Book of Thresholds 1 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 04.png|Runeterra in The Book of Thresholds 2 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 05.png|Runeterra in The Book of Thresholds 3 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 07.png|Runeterra in The Book of Thresholds 4 See also * Official Map of Runeterra * Runeterra Universe Page Category:Places Category:Factions Category:Runeterra